warcraftcerealfandomcom-20200214-history
House Rules
To-Do * Figure out a good Spell hit ratio that is simple and not cumbersome, while giving the effect that a spell is just another attack (and if heals should miss/fizzle). Mechanics Spells *Spells hitting, missing, and/or being soaked are governed by a 'Magical Armor' rating akin to normal armor rating/penalities (Armor will give MA and Physical Armor). *Spells can fail to cast under certain conditions (or if it is powerful enough). Rolling a 1 results in a spell backfiring entirely. *Natural criticals still occur, and do double damage normally, lest otherwise noted. One cannot naturally crit themselves. Classes *Multi-classing is permitted, but to a very small degree (to fit within the lore of Warcraft), unlike straight up 3.5e. All classes each have 3 or 4 specializations like they do in WoW, and a player is permitted to taken any two specs from two different classes and run them together, with the highest benefit of both, so long as that kind of typing exists. The downside is that any spell specifically made for a certain spec of that class can't be learned by the 'hybrid'. To this end, a 'pure' class can learn spells/feats from all 3 or 4 schools. This will, hopefully, be a good balance between 3.5e and Pathfinder experiences in a WoW-esque world were both exist and are equally strong. Misc * Starting stats can't go under 10. * Many old and new of Warcraft spells have been/are going to be been ported into a 4e format of abilties.. That being said, many spells cost mana while still having 1-per-encounter/day type cooldowns. For example, the Paladin spell Avenging Wrath (with a 2-3 minute cooldown in game) would be a 1/encounter type ability. * Mana itself recovers like health, regenerating in periods of rest. In combat it regenerates at 1/10th * Current (rather unfinished) forumalas are... HP Starting HP = 10 + CON mod + Base CON + HP per level = CON Mod + Toughness + 3 + 0.25(Base Con) Mana Starting Mana = 10 + Wis Mod + Cha Mod Mana per Level = Wis Mod + Cha Mod Mana Regen = (Wis Mod+ Concentration) per rest round. Mana Regen in combat = 0.2(Wis Mod + Concentration) per turn Skills Changes from 3.5e * There are no cross-class skills. Everyone gets the full benefit from a skill they've invested in (due to the scaling difficulty of the game). * Concentration can be governed by the Con and the Cha mods, instead of just the Con mod. * Jump is not hindered by Armor. * Due to the system in place, the skill Spellcraft and Psicraft are now 'Warcraft'. Characters can learn spells/skills from Masters/teachers of their class whiltst studing under them, while the Warcraft skill aids them in the learning speed (lack of said skill would take learning an ability take awhile). * Use Scry, Use Magic Device, and Use Sonic Device are all the same skill and affect the same things. One will still need a magical device/focus to Scry. * Speak Language is know it's own minor stat, governed by the character's backstory and adventures. When a language is known or learned, it is assumed to be spoken, read, and heard fluently. Additionally, all characters speak common, and can begin the game illiterate if their player choses.